La Esmeralda Faltante - Desde Tikal
by FlorDeCanela
Summary: Tikal The Echidna ha regresado al mundo de Sonic, tras un accidente que involucra al Dr. Eggman y la Master Emerald, que se rompió en trozos de nuevo. Ahora, su misión es encontrarlos, otra vez, con ayuda de Sonic y los demás. Pero a ella le llamará la atención uno de ellos, quien no había visto jamás. Este fanfic contiene shipping de Shadikal, que no puede ser del agrado de todos.


No tengo idea de cómo terminé así, pero sí de como llegué. Bueno, no llegué, me trajeron.

Hace algunas semanas trataron de hurtar la Master Emerald, y ésta en el trayecto cayó de una altura muy grande sobre una roca muy picuda, sufriendo grandes fisuras. ¿Quién la había hurtado? El doctor Eggman, pero sigo sin saber por qué.

De hecho, nadie lo sabe. El doctor trató de tomarla de nuevo, pero ya Knuckles se había interpuesto para recuperarla. Lastimosamente la furia lo poseía y utilizó algo de fuerza desmedida. Ya nada pudieron hacer ellos, cayó la esmeralda y soltó una energía í tuve que entrar yo. Fue cuestión de segundos que la energía de la esmeralda se esparció, pero para mí fue una eternidad. Tenía que tratar que la energía perdida no fuese demasiada, y que por consecuente no saliera de nuevo Chaos para los planes del doctor. Me dolió un poco decirle a Chaos que él no podía salir, y sabía que él también le dolía verme sostener la energía.

No sé en qué momento, pero me desmayé por un tiempo largo, despertando en un sofá y tapada con una manta. Escuché una voz suave, pero estaba muy débil para poder verla bien y levantarme, tenía la vista borrosa y me sentía muy mareada, pero sentía una necesidad de moverme

–¿Dónde estoy? –Fue lo que dije.  
–No te preocupes, todo está bien.

La voz suave me había dicho. Me tallé los ojos y mi vista ya era lo suficientemente clara. Estaba en una casa y la voz suave era de una coneja adulta. Su nombre era Vanilla, se acercó conmigo diciéndome que me tranquilizara, que gracias a la ayuda de Sonic y los demás me salvaron del doctor Eggman.

Fue en ese momento en que ya podía entender varias cosas, y también recordar quien era Sonic. Más tarde de ese momento, llegó la pequeña hija de Vanilla y una erizo rosa, Cream y Amy me dijeron que se llamaban. Comentaban acerca de quién era Sonic y que, en algún momento, Amy dijo que ya me conocía, gracias a una visión hace mucho tiempo. Claramente le dije que lo recordaba.

Llegaron Sonic y Knuckles un rato después. Normalmente serían ellos quien me preguntasen por si estoy bien, pero yo me adelanté a hacerles otra pregunta.

–¿Cómo está la Master Emerald?  
–Está bien, he tenido que buscar los trozos para volverla a armar. –Knuckles me dijo algo sorprendido por mi pregunta repentina. –Solo faltan con trozos.  
–¡Pues hay que irlos a buscar! ¡Las Chaos Emeralds también serían de gran ayuda! Tenemos que…

En ese instante me levanté con mucha velocidad, pero la debilidad me sobrellevó y me llevó de nuevo a una recaída.

–Tikal, no vayas tan rápido. –Me dijo Sonic, irónicamente. –Knuckles, Tails y yo podemos ocuparnos. Sigues afectada, es mejor que tomes reposo. Queremos lo mejor para ti.  
–Por favor señorita Tikal, no se esfuerce demasiado.

Cream había dicho. Simplemente asentí, podía escucharlo, pero se me habían acabado las fuerzas para responder, por lo que realmente no es que pudiese hacer mucho.

Pasaron los días, las semanas, y los meses. Desde ese tiempo he sido muy agradecida con Vanilla tras dejarme quedar en su casa. Le he tratado de compensar con un poco de ayuda con labores de limpieza, cocinando y charlando con su hija Cream. No puedo decir que no me he divertido, sobre todo saber que puede entenderle a los Chaos, por su amigo Chesse. Le enseñé que yo también puedo, llevándonos varias tardes en proceso.

Ya he podido caminar y valerme por mi cuenta, Cream y Amy me han llevado a varios lugares que llaman Centros comerciales, a probarme ropa, a ver lindos paisajes e incluso yendo a la playa. Me ha servido mucho para no pensar más en la Master Emerald. No porque dejase de preocuparme, sino que tomé la recomendación de Sonic de relajarme y de vivir la vida un poco, y bueno, eso hice. A excepción de aquella noche.

Ayudaba a dormir a Cream, cuando de repente Sonic había llegado, diciéndome que la Master Emerald estaba casi completa, pero con un ligero inconveniente. El Doctor Eggman se apareció de nuevo y tuvieron que entrar en batalla, y la cuestión está en que donde se encuentran se siente más la energía del ultimo trozo.

–No lo entiendo, ¿para qué me necesitas?  
–Pues confío en que pudieses encontrarla con nosotros.

En cierto modo me paralicé un poco, ya que estar en medio del campo de batalla no era una idea agradable, además de lo que ya ha ocurrido antes, pero no podía soportar pensar en la esmeralda incompleta ni en las mejores manos, a salvo: La Master Emerald y las 7 Chaos Emeralds, coexistiendo juntas.

Así que acepté. El pequeño zorro Tails nos estaba esperando en su máquina voladora. Perdón, se llama avión. Y fuimos hacia allá.

Acercándonos, a primera vista estaba la zona de guerra: una gran maquinaria controlada por el Dr. Eggman y Knuckles usando su fuerza para detenerlo. No pude evitar admirar la escena, impresionada de lo grande de la máquina y la fuerza de Knuckles.

–¡Debería ir a ayudarlo! –Sonic dijo, interrumpiendo mi vista hipnotizada, y en un acto inesperado, salió del avión y estaba sobre el ala, mirando la escena.  
–¡Sonic! ¿Qué es lo qué vas a hacer?

No me escuchó, terminó lazándose del avión de forma bárbara e impactó en la gran máquina del doctor. Me seguía pareciendo increíble lo que se estaba suscitando, y la vista desde el cielo lo hacía bastante épica para mí. No era que yo lo adorase, pero si era algo nuevo. Volví a reaccionar, recordé que Tails todavía estaba conmigo y manejaba el avión.

–Tails, ¿qué vamos a hacer?  
–El doctor está distraído en este momento. –Tails me respondió. –Voy a hacer una maniobra. Será mejor que te abroches el cinturón.  
–¿Qué me abroche qué?

Dije, pero en vez de recibir respuesta, el avión hizo un movimiento brusco. Admito que me golpeé la cabeza, pero alcancé a agarrarme del portabrazos y traté de soportar la dura caída. Se puso estable por un momento y escuché sonidos de disparos, observé a Tails y me di cuenta que él los estaba haciendo con el volante de su avión.

Me quede un poco consternada, ver violencia en ambos bandos no era una vía cercana a la paz, al menos no lo veía así. Miré de nuevo a la zona de batalla, Sonic corría como siempre tratando de distraer al doctor. Mientras Knuckles seguía usando su fuerza tratando de romper el robot como si fuese el cascaron de un huevo. Y en un momento, algo bastante desconcertante pasó. Algo se acercó a donde Knuckles, y lo que él intentaba, funcionó.

Logré ver que Knuckles se metió al robot, supongo que, para desactivarlo, y antes de que pudiese ver más de aquella cosa que ayudó a Knuckles, el avión tomó altura y nos alejamos un poco.

–Genial, parece que ya todo acabará. –Tails dijo feliz y aliviado. –Tikal, vamos a aterrizar cerca, confiamos en que puedas sentir la energía del ultimo trozo.  
Volví a la realidad por lo que Tails dijo, yo respondí "ok" y el avión aterrizó en una zona de prado. Tails me guío hasta donde estaba el robot gigante de Eggman. Ya no se movía, ni parecía estar funcionando. En eso, Knuckles nos vio y se acercó gritando por nosotros.

–¡Tails, Tikal! He estado buscando dentro del robot, pero no detecto nada del ultimo trozo.  
–Tikal está aquí, supongo que ella si podrá. –Tails dijo.  
–¿Tengo que entrar ahí? –Dije algo espantada mientras miraba el robot.  
–No te preocupes, hice un recorrido al entrar y literalmente esa cosa tiene pasillos adentro. Tendrá una batería de emergencia también, porque hay luz. Así que no te preocupes.

Volví a mirar al robot gigante. Creí que esa cosa me tragaría en cualquier momento estando yo dentro, pero aquella parte de mí sabía que debía encontrar el trozo faltante de la esmeralda, y sin darme cuenta, me encaminaba hacia el robot. Las tiemblas me temblaban, respiraba agitadamente y parpadeaba de más, hasta que algo tocó mi hombro, gritando del susto. Después volteé y me di cuenta que era Knuckles.

–¿Y quién dijo que irías sola?

Suspiré de alivio.

Ya estando dentro, veo que Knuckles tenía razón, todo estaba tranquilo y con luz. Algunos golpes que parecía que hizo Knuckles, pero nada que me espantase hasta ese momento, tenía la mira en otra cosa. Yo me solté para poder sentir la energía de la master emerald, y Tails usaba un aparato raro que hacía ruido para rastrear el trozo también.

–¿Has sentido algo, Tikal? –Tails preguntó/p  
–Además de miedo, la verdad es que no. Quizá debería tranquilizarme un poco más.  
–No te preocupes, la encontraremos. –Knuckles me respondió.

De pronto, el aparato de Tails empezó a hacer ruido con más frecuencia.

–Creo que la encontramos. Siganme.

Tails dijo y de inmediato voló para allá. Knuckles lo siguió corriendo y yo empecé a trotar, tratando de seguir encontrando ese rostro. Mis esperanzas de hacerlo quedaron en Tails. Recorrimos el lugar como un laberinto, hasta que llegamos a una especie de bola de metal, conectada por varios cables, siendo algo increíblemente desconocido pero intrigante. Tails me mostró su aparato y mostraba un punto rojo directamente en esa cosa.

–Es probable que el trozo de la Master Emerald este ahí, pero no sé cómo podamos sacarla. ¿Crees que tú puedas?  
–No lo sé.

Dije, y sin pensar tanto, me acerqué a esa bola de metal. Pensé que tal vez tocarla me ayudaría a sentir la esmeralda, y me di cuenta que no estaba equivocada del todo. Sentí algo, pero no sabía con exactitud si era eso. De pronto, escuché un ruido de arriba. Una luz verde emanaba y se acercaba poco a poco, cayó de pronto y me di cuenta de lo que era: una de las 7 Chaos Emeralds. La tomé por instinto, no parecía tener un problema, tenía su color y su luz como debía, pero una pregunta rondó por mi cabeza y lo pensé en voz alta.

–¿Qué hace esto aquí?

Repentinamente algo como una tenaza me agarró, grité asustada y mis amigos gritaron por mí. De entre todo lo que había en el robot, salió otro, mucho más pequeño, pero con dos grandes tenazas. Y me di cuenta, el Dr. Eggman era quien lo manejaba.

–¡Genial, premio doble! –Dijo el doctor, e inmediatamente, como el avión de Tails, voló fuera del robot, destrozando todo lo que estuviera en frente con tal de salir, y como si fuera papel lo logró. Tails trató de ayudarme, volando e intentando soltar las tenazas, pero se golpeó la cabeza con una estructura de metal y cayó de forma estrepitosa. Me preocupe por él, pero la velocidad en que el doctor me llevaba no me daba tiempo de procesar todo.

Volamos más alto y muy rápido, alejándonos de todos en cosa de nada, y yo sin saber qué hacer. Si me soltaba, caía a la nada, pero si me llevaba, no sabía qué hacer. Todo esto me llevó a hacerme bolita, con la Chaos Emerald en mis manos, esperando a que algo pudiese ayudarme.

Mi momento de debilidad se vio interrumpido gracias a un choque que provenía de la maquina voladora del doctor. Volteé de inmediato y vi que era Sonic en su Homing Attack, perforando la máquina del doctor. No le costó nada en hacerlo, la maquina perdió el poder y me liberó de las tenazas. El único inconveniente fue que yo caí en picada hacia el suelo. Estaba anonadada, aún mientras caía seguía viendo a Sonic perforando esa máquina, ya después entré en razón y observé hacia el piso. La caída era inevitable, y espontáneamente empecé a gritar. Pero… hay un gran pero aquí.

En el justo momento en que grité, algo me atrapó. Abrí los ojos y me di cuenta que ya no caía bruscamente al piso, sino que parecía levitar. Observé quien me cargaba. Lo primero que vi fueron sus brazos; negros como la noche, guantes blancos en sus manos y brazaletes dorados en sus muñecas.

Lo observé de frente, y me quedé sorprendida. Era él, aquella cosa negra que ayudó a Knuckles, alguien parecido a Sonic, pero completamente diferente e impresionante. Aquellos ojos color carmesí y esas líneas igual de rojas que estaban en sus púas, eran apantallantes para mí. Llegamos al piso, él cayó sin problema, firme como si hubiese sido un salto pequeño, y me miró a los ojos.

Estaba algo en shock, la cantidad de emociones juntadas y su apariencia me tenía perdida en mis pensamientos, y el verlo me dio otro golpe en el pecho, no sabía que decirle. Él simplemente tomó la Chaos Emerald que estaba en mi mano y me dejó suavemente en el piso.

–Esto es mío.

Dijo, con una voz grave, digna de su apariencia. Debería decir que igual algo amenazadora, pero no consideré eso. Mis pensamientos se interrumpieron por una explosión en el cielo.

–¡Sonic! –Grité algo asustada. Miré de nuevo a ese erizo, su rostro de furia me inquietaba un poco. –Él estará bien. Ha estado en peores situaciones.

Volví a observar al cielo, y mientras el humo se esparcía y difuminaba, vi que Sonic salía de la bruma, yendo directamente al piso. No cayó muy lejos de nosotros, y llegó el junto a Tails y Knuckles, viéndose feliz de verme.

–Tikal, estás bien. –Dijo Tails, quien era cargado a espalas de Knuckles.  
–Sí. Pero, no pudimos encontrar el resto que faltaba.  
–Yo no afirmaría eso. –Knuckles dijo y de su mano emanó un trozo de la Master Emerald.

Me sentí contenta de inmediato, y salté un poco de alegría. Sonic, Tails y Knuckles reían ligeramente, y me percaté que el erizo negro ni se inmutaba. Ni me observaba. Me di cuenta que no le había agradecido, y accedí a hacerlo.

–Disculpa. –Le toqué el hombro y volteo de prisa con su mirada que ya parecía sello de él. –Gracias, por salvarme. Me llamo Tikal.

Volteó la mirada, hablando un poco al aire.

–Solo venía por la esmeralda. –Dijo, y volteó a Sonic y los demás. –Los ayudaré con volver a casa, y después me iré yo.

Sonic reaccionó volteando los ojos, pero aceptó. Él erizo levantó la esmeralda y dijo una frase que hace tiempo que no escuchaba.

–¡Chaos Control!

Nos envolvió una luz blanca y nos tele transportó al avión de Tails. Él se lo llevaría de vuelta volando a casa de Vanilla, y yo con ese erizo y Knuckles nos llevó a la casa. Ahí, Vanilla nos estaba esperando mirando a la ventana. Al vernos salió de inmediato, preguntando si estábamos bien. Yo le respondí que sí, que no me preocupara, aprovechando también diciéndole que el erizo negro se salvó. Miró a aquel erizo y, de forma algo cómica, le salió un rostro de susto, pero tratando de ocultarlo en señal de agradecimiento.

Pero antes de decirle algo, Cream salió de la casa.

–¡Señorita Tikal! –Salió de inmediato y me abrazó, se le veía que lagrimeó un poco.  
–No te preocupes, estoy bien.  
–Ya lo sé, me alegra que esté aquí. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?  
–No te puedo decir todo ahora. Vamos a dormir, ¿ok?

Ella asintió, pero antes observó que el avión de Tails se acercaba, y que Knuckles y ese erizo negro estaban detrás de mí. No dudo en acercarse y agradecerles.

–Gracias señor Knuckles y señor Shadow por traerla de vuelta. ¡Gracias también a ti Tails y señor Sonic!

Dijo Cream, tratando de gritarle a Tails detrás de todo el ruido que el avión hacía. Y entre muchas despedidas y agradecimientos, entramos a la casa y nos fuimos a dormir.

Me despedí de Vanilla y de Cream, estando ya recostada en el sillón. Ya era bastante tarde y había pasado por tanto en tan poco tiempo. Simplemente cerré los ojos para ya descansar, pero sin evitar repasar todo lo que había pasado en todo eso lapso. Especialmente en aquel erizo negro, en el que sin darme cuenta, ya sabía su nombre.

–Shadow, ¿eh? –Finalmente, pude dormir a gusto.


End file.
